


Fascinating

by Wandering_Starmaster



Series: Reconciling Realities [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Self, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Starmaster/pseuds/Wandering_Starmaster
Summary: Spock and Uhura find some time together. A little scene that I think should have been in the movie.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Reconciling Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894318
Kudos: 23





	Fascinating

Spock moved through the landscaped gardens without really seeing them. If he were human, he might have called his current state “dazed.” After a series of nearly overwhelming events, from the destruction of his home planet, including the loss of his mother, dealing with Kirk, who had managed to somehow escape exile on the planet he had been marooned on, and was now given command of the _Enterprise_ ¸ engaging the world destroyer, Nero, destroying him, and meeting a version of himself from the future, it was logical that he take some time to process everything that had happened. And he had fallen in love.

No, that was a human emotion. He felt a mutual attraction. Nyota had been supportive in a time when he had been at his most vulnerable, and he had returned the favor. The fact that she had been one of his favored students at the academy and had granted her request to be transferred to _Enterprise_ was beside the point. He was a Vulcan; logic was how he lived his life, was all he knew, all that was…

“Spock!” He turned toward the voice and there she was.

“Nyota.”

“I’ve been looking for you. Everyone said you’d just disappeared.”

“I required some time to myself. I have had much to ponder.”

She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. “I guess so.” She looked out across the landscape. “I always find a walk through the Academy grounds helps me think. Care to join me?”

It was clear from the look in her eye and the tone of her voice that walking was not quite what she had in mind, but logic could come up with no compelling reason why he should not take her up on her offer. “It would be agreeable.”

Nyota grinned broadly, took his hand and began leading him through the grounds. They talked about various things, or rather Nyota talked, Spock listened. He did find the walk calming, or perhaps it was the presence of the young woman next to him.

Eventually they came to a small thicket of trees that were fairly concealing. Nyota tugged him into it and then practically jumped on him, pressing her lips against his. Logic finally began protesting, but Spock found himself not caring. He was studying the effect her touches, kisses, and moans were having on his human half; it was certainly a worthy effort. After all, as the first Vulcan/Human he had a responsibility to discover how those two halves interacted in one person.

How the taste of her lips caused him to want to throw logic out the window. How the way her breasts pressing into him caused his heart to pound, the way she moved her hands across his back caused his skin to tingle, and how her every move caused a thousand sensations in him.

He was so engrossed in his research that he almost did not notice that they had an observer.

Nyota had been thoroughly enjoying herself, when Spock suddenly pulled back. She looked at him to see he was looking off to the side, a look of surprise on his face. Following his gaze, she saw an old Vulcan standing just beyond the trees looking in with an inscrutable expression on his face.

For a moment or two they stood staring at each other, until the Vulcan arched his eyebrow, exactly the way Spock did.

“Fascinating.”

And then he turned and began to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> One of a pair of stories I came up with not long after Star Trek (2009) came out.


End file.
